gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem GameFAQs Path of Endgame (Chapters 9-?)
Chapter 9: The Lewd One Presently In A Plantation Somewhere Near Castle Dawn... Midoriko: What the f*** are you b****es doing! I didn't say you could take a break! Get back to work! Slave 1: Please listen! We have been harvesting crops for 24 hours straight with barely any water provided! The children especially can only take so much! Show some merc... The thought is never finished...Midoriko takes a kunai out and impales it right into the man's throat. Blood pours from the man's mouth and he falls to the ground...and bleeds out right in front of the rest of the slaves...who freeze up. Midoriko: Did you b****es see that? Did you see that? I don't care how long you have been working! You mine as well work till you drop to the ground dead because if you don't, I will f*** you up right now. Any questions? Everyone: ... Midoriko: Good! Since you learned so quickly, you can take a break for a fews hours after harvesting the last marijuana patch! The sooner you start, the sooner will get done. Now get to it my stupid, stupid SLAVES! Midoriko leaves and returns to her mansion. Midoriko: The slaves are so worthless. If you don't kill one of them now and again, they start getting ideas about "freedom" and whats not. Kaze: You are correct my dear daughter. Midoriko kicks Kaze hard in the shin, Kaze grabs his knee in pain. Kaze: Ugh.... Midoriko: What the f*** are you saying dad? The fact you need to say that I am f***ing correct means you think the possibility of me being wrong is conceivably a thing! Kaze: I am sorry my dear daughter. It will not happen again. Midoriko: Good! Otherwise, you will be joining "mother" soon...heheheheh! Kaze: ........... Engdame teleports next to Midoriko. Engdame: Are you busy Midoriko? Midoriko: Oh! You are back! How did the situation with Flare_Sorrow go? Engdame: He is dead. He escaped Endgame though so I had to be the one to do it. Midoriko: Whatever... Hey! I see you have some of his blood on you!!! I bet it is mixed with Xir's...that gives me an idea. Engdame: ??? Midoriko: Oh...you will see...heheheheh! Returning to PhantasticPhool, who recently left Castle Mavitar to find his beloved, he comes to the forest she can usually be found at. PhantasticPhool: Well, this is the place! Let's hope she hasn't fallen in a hole somewhere...actually, that is probably where I will find her. A loud scream is heard in the forest. PhantasticPhool: WTF was that? PhantasticPhool runs as fast as he can to the source of the noise...as for at its origin... Setsuna: I am telling...you! I...don't want to...help you fight...Endgame. Now please...put that child down... Child: EEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!! Please! Let me go! EndKingPeach: Heheheh...You think I am going to let a powerful Holy Bowman like yourself just go her own way? I need every ounce of power I can get to put Endgame in the ground! I will never forgive him for killing my brother! He deserves to pay d*** it! Setsuna: ...I am sorry...for your...loss. EndKingPeach: I don't f***ing care! I know full well people just consider me some cheap knockoff of Latino_King and Endgame. I bet you actually don't give a flying s*** at all you b****! Setsuna: Please...put the...child...down... EndKingPeach: Heheheheheheh...either you join me or the child dies! Hey? Little girl! Are you ready to hang? Child: EEEEEEHHHHH!!!!! Setsuna: ...I... Suddenly an arrow whips through the trees in the forest...and splits the noose that had been around the child's neck. The child immediately dashes to Setsuna's side. EndKingPeach: What the hell was that??? ?????: Threatening to kill a child to force people to join you? How sick can you get? Setsuna: PhantasticPhool! This theme plays. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQvKw5U_MWg PhantasticPhool: My lady! I have arrived! Looks like it is just in time to! EndKingPeach: You...you are Mavitar's... PhantasticPhool: Mavitar has nothing to do with this! How DARE you threaten a child to try to force Setsuna to join you! You will f***ing pay! Are you Setsuna.? Setsuna: ... PhantasticPhool: Setsuna? Setsuna: Oh...I just was...daydreaming... PhantasticPhool: There is no time for that now my beloved! Let's take this guy out! Setsuna: Ok... The pair fire a stream of arrows at EndKingPeach and his depleted followers. Helping them is the fact that PhantasticPhool activated his astra skill to rapidfire even more arrows and Setsuna activated her breaking sky skill to make every arrow even more deadly. EndKingPeach's followers run in terror, leaving EndKingPeach alone. EndKingPeach: You worthless c***s! PhantasticPhool: It seems like your troops aren't very...loyal. EndKingPeach: No matter! Take this! EndKingPeach uses the Bolganone tome. However, due to EndKingPeach's low skill, both of the bow users dodge the blow. Setsuna counters by firing a breaking sky powered arrow right into EndKingPeach's gut. EndKingPeach: Gahhhhhhh! D*** it! I must retreat! You b******s will pay for this! EndKingPeach leaves...and PhantasticPhool and Setsuna are given some...private time together... Returning now to Dawn Castle, home to Team Latino_King... FloraTheMaid: Latino_King! I have bad news to report... Latino_King: A minute please...oh Effie...you are so beautiful! Effie: Blushes Ohhhhhhhh! So are you... Since Orochi is out at the moment, I get you all to myself! Ohhhhhhhhh... FloraTheMaid: ...Flare_Sorrow and Camilla have died... Latino_King: What? FloraTheMaid: The details are unclear. They left the castle a little while and engaged Team Endgame in battle. The details are unclear...but they are both...gone... Latino_King: D*** it. I told them not to engage Endy's forces. D*** it... I heard Mavitar is also rallying his forces against Team Endgame at the moment... Effie: Latino-kun? Latino_King: ...It cannot be helped. FloraTheMaid, give the order for a full mobilization...I guess we will have to take Endy down for good... Acerola-Orion!? Acerola-orion: Um....I'm kind of busy here... Latino_King: ...Charlotte, would you mind stop sitting on his face? Charlotte: If you say so... Acerola-orion: Hey! I wasn't done yet! I need more of my face in ladies' behinds to meet my daily quota! Latino_King: :) I know...but while the mobilization is occurring, I want you to take your expeditionary forces and see if you can get Endy to explain himself... If all else fails, see if you can do damage to his forces without sustaining losses. Acerola-orion: K! Come on Charlotte! I will give you some more money if you kill lots of enemies! Charlotte: :) Oh, I will kill them all! Hahahahahahah!!!!! Back to Team Endgame who have departed from the woods of Shadowthorn Castle to the town of Kent. In preparation for the battles to come, Team Endgame has decided to stock up while they can. Also, Endgame is continuing to follow any leads he can find on Aisha's location. Endgame: Alright everyone, we are here. We will need to likely have to face even greater foes if we are to gain the gems that power Endflame back... We should stock up here... Hey Lazward, what are you doing? Lazward: ...and I said, "Why can't orphans play baseball?" Ishtar: Ummmm... I don't know... ivanhellsing: They are too malnourished??? Foleo: Is it because they don't like baseball? Lazward: Nope! The answer is "They don't know where home is!" Ahahahahahah! Everyone Else: ... Foleo: That's really sad... Ishtar: Yeah... Lazward: Ahhhh....You people don't appreciate my dark humor. Dekarus: lel!!!!!!! Misha-Heart: Some of what you say is funny...but you are definitely off the mark this time. Lazward: ...What about you FinalActivity? FinalActivity: ...I just love torturing people. Orphans especially are so innocent...ohhhhhhhhh! Lazward: ??? Gwonam_is_Bae: What a sick f***. Kagerou: Yeah... As an orphan myself...that is just sad. Endgame: Everyone! We need to restock and prepare for greater battles! Let's split up now! In case we get into trouble, we will need to make sure all groups have healers...which are Foleo, Ishtar, and myself. Thus.. Group 1: Endgame, Dekarus, and Misha-Heart (We will look for any clues to Aisha's whereabouts.) Group 2: ivanhellsing, FinalActivity, and Foleo (Go to the arena and make some money.) Group 3: Kagerou, Ishtar, Lazward, Gwonam_is_Bae (Buy whatever weapons/items you feel we need.) Endgame: Does everyone understand? Everyone Else: Yes! Endgame: Alright, let's get to it! With Group 3: Kagerou, Ishtar, Lazward, Gwonam_is_Bae Lazward: Hey guys! I have another joke! "A woman visits the doctor as she has some abdominal pains and suspects she may be pregnant. After her examination, the doctor comes out to see her: “Well, I hope you like changing nappies/diapers. She replies: “Oh my god! Am I pregnant!?”” Gwonam_is_Bae: Well, is she pregnant? Ishtar: I hope for her sake the child is healthy. Kagerou: ... Lazward: Heheheheheheh!!! The doctor says, “No, you’ve got bowel cancer.” Ahahahahahahahah!!!!!! Everyone Else: ... Lazward: No good? Kagerou: ...Let's focus on stocking up. We could really use some more healing staffs and batons. Also, ivanhellsing probably will want another weapon than the steel sword he has been using up till now. Gwonam_is_Bae: Yeah... For Aisha, I am thinking a Mire tome would be a good investment. The fact we are preparing for her...eventual return should give Endgame some confidence once he realizes we bought something for her. Ishtar: ... Lazward: Ishtar? Ishtar: ...I hope for both their sakes they meet again. I loved a man once...and he passed away right when our love was blossoming... It is something that I don't want Endgame or Aisha to have to experience. Kagerou: I am certain that Aisha is fine. Maybe the situation has been hard on her. I mean...she was going to get married the same day that Azura died...which ended those plans. Lazward: Hey guys! I found a Spirit Katana on sale! Do you think ivanhellsing would like it? Gwonam_is_Bae: I am sure he would. I hear that blade just obliterates monsters just by touching them. Lazward: Sweet! Ishtar: I also found some seals! Some of us are very close to promoting, so it is probably a good buy! Kagerou: I found a Misfortune and Sin staff! I bet Foleo would like it! With Group 2: ivanhellsing, FinalActivity, and Foleo Foleo: So...which one of you want to fight in the arena? FinalActivity: I would prefer to watch! I just love people beating the s*** out of each other. Heheheheheh! ivanhellsing: It looks like I am up then. Wait here. ivanhellsing enters the arena. His first opponent is a fox spirit. The fox spirit charges at him, but he dodges the blow and the encounter leaves the fox spirit afflicted with the defense seal. Seeing his shot, ivanhellsing raises his sword to the sky and charges at the fox spirit backed up by the power of patient assurance skill...and slice into the fox spirit...sending it flying backward. Judge: We have a winner! Do you wish to continue? ivanhellsing: Of course, I didn't even get hit. Judge: Then next opponent!!! The second opponent is an Oni Savage. The Oni Savage takes a swipe and lands a glancing blow on ivanhellsing. ivanhellsing responds with a Patient Assurance powered slice, although the Oni Savage refuses to go down. Having already been afflicted with the defense seal though...ivanhellsing knees the Oni Savage right in the face and he is knocked out. His Stubbornness skill kicks in, and he recovers from the damage he took. Judge: We have a winner! Do you wish to continue? ivanhellsing: Yes Judge: Then next opponent!!! The third opponent is a Knight. Having the weapon triangle advantage, ivanhellsing realizes he has to take this in stride... The knight charges at ivanhellsing and thrusts forward his lance. The lance strike misses though and ivanhellsing again nails a Patient Assurance powered strike and afflicts the defense seal. The knight doesn't seem affected to much and again thrusts his lance forward, which does cut ivanhellsing's shoulder, but this was the plan... With the lance above his head, ivanhellsing grabs ahold of it and smashes the end of it right into the knight's face and then proceeds to hit the knight with two Patient Assurance powered critical hits, which cut open the knight's armor. Barely standing, the knight tries one more time to stab ivanhellsing with his lance, but ivanhellsing response with a vicious elbow strike followed by stabbing the knight right in the stomach. The knight falls over in pain. Judge: We have a winner! Do you wish to continue? ivanhellsing: No, I got a nasty cut on my shoulder... Judge: In that case, here is your prize! 5000 gold! Later Foleo: Here you go! Heal! ivanhellsing: Ah...much better. Gwonam_is_Bae: We got 5000 gold! Assuming Group 3 doesn't get us in debt, we should be able to have enough money to eat out every night with that! ivanhellsing: I bet Endgame will be pleased...Under his breath...I bet Azura would be pleased with my performance if she was still here... Gwonam_is_Bae: What was that last part? ivanhellsing: Oh nothing... With Group 1: Endgame, Dekarus, and Misha-Heart Endgame: Excuse me. You look like a merchant who travels around a lot. Have you seen a lady about this tall and who is a dark mage? She looks like this: http://elwiki.net/w/Aisha Merchant: Sorry sir. I have not seen anyone who looks like that. Endgame: Thanks for your time...darn it. No one has seen Aisha at all... I hope she is alright...I mean, with the wedding going south...I imagine she was upset, but I didn't think she would split just because of Camilla's trick... Misha-Heart: She is a powerful dark mage. Wherever she is, I bet she is fine. Endgame: Yeah...when this is all over...no matter how long it takes, I will find her. We deserve a grander wedding than we were planning to have originally. Misha-Heart: None of those stupid reddit trolls better be invited. I hate their f***ing guts. Endgame: I don't think that will be an issue. I mean...HOOHAHHE led them all to their deaths right after Azura's death. They are no more. Misha-Heart: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Grins Good times! Dekarus: ... Misha-Heart: You also look down Dekarus. What is up. Dekarus: I am lamenting Einvalt stealing my beloved jar... Misha-Heart: Listen...I am sure we could get someone else to s*** in a jar and then you could carry it around...Misha-Heart tries really hard not to laugh. Dekarus: Smiles Thanks, but it wouldn't be the same. Those are Garon's excrements after all. They are truly one of a kind. Endgame: ...I am sure we will run into that dastard Einvalt sooner or later. We will take it back then. Dekarus: Yeah, you're right! Back With Group 3: Kagerou, Ishtar, Lazward, Gwonam_is_Bae Ishtar: Hey guys, that item looks...AHAHAHAHAH!!!! All of a sudden, a guy from the crowd thrusts his face right into Ishtar's behind and holds her tight around the thighs so she cannot easily throw him off. Ishtar: Guys! Help! Lazward takes a wild swing at the guy, but he jumps backward and lands high on a building. The people surrounding the group scatter in terror. Ishtar: You f***ing pervert! Gwonam_is_Bae: That guy is dressed as a Bishop...what kind of Bishop does that to ladies? Kagerou: ...Oh...it is Acerola-orion...no surprise there. Acerola-orion: Ahhhhh...You have a nice rear my lady. Ishtar: Gives Acerola-orion the bird. Bite me! Acerola-orion: Uhuhuhuh...that sounds nice. Since you guys are with Team Endgame, I have some questions. First, why did you guys kill Flare_Sorrow? Ishtar: Flare_Sorrow died because an imposter Endgame killed him! None of us killed him. Acerola-orion: Looks puzzled '''Wait a minute...aren't you one of his subordinates? Ishtar: I was...so please believe me when I say that we didn't kill Flare_Sorrow... Acerola-orion: Heheheheh...You guys obviously killed Flare_Sorrow...and Camilla as well with the help of a traitor like you...who has an AMAZING REAR... Ishtar: ...I am telling you that we... Acerola-orion: Silence! Since Team Endgame seems to be spread out right now, I think I will keep you separated! Light Rune madness!!!!!! '''From Acerola-orion's coat flies runes made of out light that fly into the sky...and proceed to divide the town in three pieces with a magic barrier. Acerola-orion: Heheheheh...divided, you people will fall! Now prepare yourself. Back With Group 1: Endgame, Dekarus, and Misha-Heart Dekarus: What the heck!? Light Runes??? What is going on? Misha-Heart: I worry about the others, but we cannot get to them...darn it... ?????: It seems you have bigger concerns right now. Endgame: Charlotte? Charlotte: Yes, that is right. Endgame: Do you know where Aisha is? Charlotte: Hopefully dead...since that means you will be joining her soon! Bahahahahahah! A hoard of fighters appear behind Charlotte. They carry a vast array of axes...but they all look like they want Endgame's head. Endgame: S*** to arms. With Group 2: ivanhellsing, FinalActivity, and Foleo ivanhellsing: What the heck is with this light barrier! I cannot break through it! We are cutoff from the others! FinalActivity: ...So many memories... Foleo: FinalActivity??? FinalActivity: These are light runes. They block the path of all that they try to traverse them. Foleo: How did you know of them? FinalActivity: I used them when I was torturing people. When someone wasn't telling me what I wanted to know, I would put them in a cell and put a light rune in front of it. Then I would torture right in front of them their child, spouse, lover...or anyone really. I made them see it all... Trust me, seeing your loves ones tortured to death will make anyone talk. Heheheheheheh! Foleo: ...Hey wait, what are those guys doing here? All of a sudden, several powerful berserkers appear through the crowd. Berserker 1: We are going to rip you b****es to pieces and fornicate with your skulls! Ahahahahah!!! Berserker 2: I would much rather tie them up and lick that cute little girl's feet! Berserker 3: I would rather put them in a bear hug and squeeze them to their eyes pop out of their heads! Gahahahahahahahahahah! ivanhellsing: Well...these guys don't look too friendly, now do they? Foleo: Hey you, you know I am a boy, right!? Berserker 2: What the f***!!!! What boy dresses like you! No matter, I still want to lick your feet...then rub my manly chest against your face! Foleo: ...You wouldn't happen to be related to Gheb_, would you? Berserker 2: He is my uncle! What an amazing example of manliness he is! Foleo: ... Misha-Heart: That explains a lot. Whatever, let's kill these b****es! FinalActivity uses his killer blow and fires three arrows into Berserker 1's crouch...each one going through a "vital area". FinalActivity: No sexual organs means you won't be fornicating to anyone...heheheheheh!!!!! Berserker 1: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! OMG! I'm bleeding to death! Ahhhhh!!!!! Berserker 2: Eh...I never liked you anyway...no come here little girl...ehhhh...boy! Foleo: Take this! WEAKNESS!!! FREEZE!!! The Berserker is frozen in place and feels incredibly weakened... ivanhellsing walk ups and "places" his sword gently right between his eyes...piercing the back of his skull. Berserker 3: OMG! You b****es are SO DEAD! Berserker 3 charges at ivanhellsing who dodges the blow and swipes at the Berserker with Patient Assurance powered blow, inflicting the Defense Seal debuff. FinalActivity then fires an arrow that goes right through the Berserker's right thigh, which brings the Berserker to one knee. ivanhellsing then proceeds to place his sword right through the Berserker's heart...and he falls... ivanhellsing: That leaves only the enuch... Berserker 1: F*** you! ivanhellsing quickly goes up and bisects him right above the waste, with blood spewing everywhere. FinalActivity: I guess that takes care of that! Hey? You know you guys are glowing...right? Foleo: I feel...like I can use a Master Seal to its full power! ivanhellsing: Yeah...me too! I hope the others are doing well! Back With Group 3: Kagerou, Ishtar, Lazward, Gwonam_is_Bae Acerola-orion: Now! Face the terror of light magic! Shine!!!!!! A huge flash of light explodes from Acerola-orion's right hand. Blinding the group. Acerola-orion then proceeds to close in on the group to slit their throats, but Kagerou quickly roundhouse kicks him, sending him flying back up to the building he was on Acerola-orion: What the heck? You should be blind! Kagerou: Yeah...well, a ninja has enhanced senses, especially an Elite Ninja like myself! Lazward: Hey!!! Since this guy is dressed in a holy outfit but is "dirty", I thought of another joke! "How can you tell if you're in a gay church?" Acerola-orion: ???? Lazward: "Only half the congregation is kneeling!" Hahahahahahah! Everyone looks at Lazward perplexed, but then burst out laugh. Acerola-orion: That was good! Too bad I have to kill you! Gwonam_is_Bae: As if! Take this! Gwonam_is_Bae fires an arrow that "pierces" and nails Acerola-orion right in the shoulder. Acerola-orion: Ahhhhh! He pulls the arrow out. That stung! How about this! Resire!!! Still laughing, Lazward is an easy target for the attack. He is hit and the wound Acerola-orion has received is healed. Acerola-orion: Ahhh!!! Much better! Lazward: Ugh...that hurt. Ishtar: Relax...this guy is done. Bolting! A huge bolt of lightning surges forth from the sky and smashes into the building that Acerola-orion is on...leveling it. Lazward, p***ed that he was struck by magic, slices into Acerola-orion and leaves a huge gash across his chest. Acerola-orion: Ugh... Fine, do you know what!!!! HAVE IT ALL!!!! REXAURA!!!!!! Huge light runes form in the sky and proceed to form into a pillar of light, that flies toward Group 3. Ishtar responds with Mjolnir spell just in time, and Ishtar and Acerola-orion are liked in a magic struggle of epic proportions. Acerola-orion: ...That is Flare_Sorrow's tome. You b****es definitely killed him for it! Ishtar: Ugh...that isn't true! After a Fake Endga... Acerola-orion: Silence!!!!!! Kagerou: Hate to say it...but you're done... Kagerou throws both her silver and steel kunai and they implant themselves in both of Acerola-orion's knees... Unable to stand up, Acerola-orion falls over on to his back, still putting power into his Rexaura attack. It proves too much of a struggle, and the Mjolnir spell overcomes the Rexaura...and Acerola-orion is directly hit with a huge dose of lightning... Acerola-orion: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Acerola-orion's body is deep fried...Group 3 gathers around him. Acerola-orion: ...please...I want...to pass...with a...lady's...rear...in...my...face. Kagerou: ... Ishtar: ...Fine... Ishtar obliges and sits on his face. Acerola-orion smiles and passes...Ishtar stands up. Ishtar: What a weird fellow... Kagerou: ...Yeah... Lazward: Hey guys! The light rune barrier is coming down! Gwonam_is_Bae: Hopefully the others have done well. With Group 1: Endgame, Dekarus, and Misha-Heart Endgame: ...Well, that is the last of your fighter squadron Charlotte. Dekarus: Yeah! Looks like only you are left! lel! Charlotte: S***...Wait, the barrier! The light rune barrier collapses. Charlotte: ...I guess that means Acerola-orion has passed... Misha-Heart: Oh...has he now... Charlotte: So...guys...are you in need of a powerful Berserker? Endgame: You want to join us? Charlotte: Yeah! I was only with Acerola-orion since he had lots of money? Mind if I, you know, join you on whatever quest you are doing? I can collect the money I need from the corpses of dead idiots...like my former comrades here! So what do you say? Endgame: I see no problem with this...welcome aboard! Charlotte: Yeah!!!!!! ?????: Hey guys! Team 2 and Team 3 rejoin Team 1 Endgame: I am glad you are alright! Ishtar: Acerola-orion is no more. So...who is that? Charlotte: Hi! I will be joining you for now! Hopefully I the enemies we kill will be loaded!!! Dekarus: ...lel! Kagerou: Regardless, we have some items we need to distribute. For Foleo, we got a Misfortune and Sin staff for debuffing and an Autumn Festal baton for long distance healing. Foleo: Oh wow! Thank you! Kagerou: Also, ivanhellsing, we got a Spirit Katana for you. ivanhellsing: Thank you! My Steel Sword has served me well, but another weapon is always welcome. Also, our group made 5000 gold from the arena! Endgame: That's great! Charlotte: Smiles 5000 gold! Oh...I am right to have joined up with you guys! Foleo: By the way...ivanhellsing and myself feel like we cannot get any stronger. You wouldn't happen to have an master seals would you? Gwonam_is_Bae: We do! Here you go! ivanhellsing: It is time... ivanhellsing holds the master seal tight in his hand and light flows out from him in all directions! When the light settles, he is a Brave Hero! ivanhellsing: Heh! I feel much stronger now! Also, I can use axes as well! Charlotte: Okay then...you can borrow this hand axe I have. ivanhellsing: Thanks! Will you be alright without it though? Charlotte: Don't worry about it! Between my Killer Axe and Bolt Axe, I am fine! Hey...Foleo was it! You are up! Foleo: Alright! I know exactly what I want to be! Foleo holds the master seal tight in his hand and light flows out from him in all directions! When the light settles, he is a...Maid? Endgame: I thought you would become a Butler... Foleo: :) I mean, normally I would have to, but "in this place", I can live out my dream of being a cute maid! FinalActivity: ...whatever floats your boat...or sinks it! Kagerou: We also have a Waste tome...for Aisha when she returns... Endgame: ... Misha-Heart: I'm sure she will be happy. Endgame: ...Anyway, we should be heading toward Uber Castle now...I mean...Mavitar has 1/2 of the gems we need and that other guy...LimboStudios...was a member of Team Mavitar being Quilly's former underling. Let's get going! At Castle Uber at night...Mavitar is walking around the Castle late at night...deep in thought. Mavitar: Mumbling to himself...Soon, we will go to war with Endgame again...war can be terrible, but scum like that only deserve to perish. I mean, I pledged to offer protection to the Church of Azura...and she is dead thanks to him. Not only that, but he has violated the walls of this castle with his presence and this has resulted in Felicia getting punched! D*** that b****. Oh Felicia... Despite the situation, Mavitar thinks deeply about the time he has spent with Felicia. All those morning of seeing her in all of her radiance, all those days of seeing her cute self make mistakes that seem to only make him love her more, all those nights of Felicia being told she is an amazing Meido as Mavitar pierced her cute body...despite this, Mavitar...feels almost guilty... Mavitar: Still mumbling to himself...Cobalnite can't experience the same joys with Azura anymore...I mean...it almost feels unfair to get to spend time with Felicia when he can't spent time with Azura...maybe I should check on how he is actually doing...Apocrypha is visibly taking this very hard, but it isn't like she is actually...or was actually married to Azura. Cobalnite has always been a stoic guy...I really should check on how he is doing...I will in the morning. Transitioning to a place deep in a forest Aisha: Yelling at the air...Darn it... I just don't know what to do anymore... I can't go back to Endgame with him not loving me anymore. Gosh, I cannot go anyway... D*** it! ?????: My dear, don't be so sad. Nothing is as it seems? Aisha: What? The voice seemed to echo from all sides...coming from no one direction. Aisha is deeply puzzled. Aisha: Who was that? ?????: Nothing is as it should be. People of the darkness are trying to bring the world to war once again. They have practically succeeded? Aisha: What the heck are you talking about? ?????: Come to the Wellspring of Truth. I shall reveal all once you arrive. Aisha is unsure of whether to trust the voice, but she decides that with nothing better to do, she mine as well travel to this place, which isn't that far from where Aisha is now... Aisha: OK. I will come... Chapter Ends Team Endgame ''Unit Status: (Note, Endgame gains levels like an unpromoted unit.)'' * Endgame: Sage: Endflame (Stage 1), Elfire Tome, Fire Tome, Heal Staff: Level 17/40: Skills: Ignis, Magic +2, Fortune, Rally Magic, Tomefaire * Dekarus: Ritualist; Brunnhilde, Steel Kunai; Level 17/40: Noble Lineage, Dragon Fang, Odd Rhythm, Bind * Lazward: Mercenary: Steel Sword, Levin Sword, Vulnerary: Level 17/20: Girl Lover, Stubbornness, Patient Assurance * ivanhellsing: Brave Hero: Spirit Katana, Steel Sword, Hand Axe: Level 1/20: Wrath, Defence Seal, Stubbornness, Patient Assurance * Misha-Heart: Samurai: Killing Edge: Level 17/20: Luna, Flowing Strike, Vantage * FinalActivity: Outlaw: Killer Bow: Level 18/20: Nohrian Restraint, Bind, Locktouch, Movement +1 * Foleo: Maid: Heal Staff, Weakness Staff, Freeze Staff, Misfortune and Sin, Autumn Festal: Level 1/20: Foul Play, Resistance +2, Distinguished Son * Gwonam_is_Bae: Outlaw: Silver Bow, Iron Bow: Level 18/20: Pierce, Locktouch, Movement +1 * Kagerou: Elite Kinja: Silver Kunai, Steel Kunai, Wyrmslayer: Level 3/20: Ninja Reversal, Locktouch, Snake Venom, Breaking Sky * Ishtar: Mage: Mjolnir, Bolting, Heal Staff: Level 17/20: Adept, Vantage, Magic +2, Fortune, Draconic Curse * Charlotte: Berserker: Killer Axe, Bolt Axe: Level 1/20: Woman’s Nature, HP +5, Roundhouse, Line of Death * MIA: Aisha: Dark Mage: Nosferatu, Waste, Autumn Festal; Level 14/20; Skills: Vengeance, Bind, Devilish Wind